None
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biomechanical suit which is intended to correct physical conditions without extensive surgery and/or progressive casting.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
In the prior art, the solution to scoliotic, kyphotic and/or young children""s spinal conditions often involved extensive surgery which was at the very least somewhat risky and may or may not have been effective. Another treatment involved progressive casting which was incapacitating and uncomfortable. Further problems of casting include muscle waste, skin break-down, and lack of cleanliness. The casting was either used alone or in conjunction with surgery.
In contrast to the prior art, applicant""s biomechanical suit provides a training pattern to correct posture problems and physical problems while at the same time promoting cardiovascular fitness. The suit in many cases, eliminates the need for surgery or incapacitating casting. The biomechanical suit is also easy to wear and rather comfortable. It is a considerable improvement over the antiquated techniques of the prior art and at a much lower cost.
This invention relates to biomechanical suits and particularly to a body suit of material such as Lycra(copyright) or Spandex(copyright) or a combination with polyester. The suit includes weighted pockets located posterolaterally for enhancing muscle balance and for effectuating good posture and cardiovascular fitness.
The suit extends proximally from the neck at the level of throat flexure anteriorly. A plastic zipper extends from the umbilicus to the proximal anterior attachment. Posteriorly, the suit extends from the C-3 level to wrap around an individuals buttocks and connect with the forward portion through the crotch.
The suit includes short sleeves and a plurality of pockets on the posterior side. Eight pockets with Velcro(copyright) closures are positioned on the posterior side of the suit. The pockets are 4-6 inches in length and weights of xc2xd-2 pounds may be inserted in the pockets depending upon the postural integrity diagnosis. Two additional pockets may be included for additional weights based upon an individuals height, weight, degree of fitness and the problem involved. The suit corrects a number of physical problems in an inexpensive and non-invasive manner.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved biomechanical body suit to correct physical problems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved biomechanical body suit which improves health by providing a cardiovascular workout.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved biomechanical body suit of a specific material which extends about an individual""s upper torso and includes a plurality of posterior spaced pockets to receive corrective weights.
Additionally, in view of the enhancement for correct body mechanics, another object of this invention is to provide relief from lower back pain stemming from poor posture.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved biomechanical body suit which extends from the C-3 level posteriorly and about an individual""s upper torso with a plurality of spaced pockets having Velcro(copyright) closures to receive predetermined weights in order to correct posture and various medical painful conditions while providing a cardiovascular workout.